


Headache

by Chaolina



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Its 2am and the second this is posted ill die, M/M, have some fluff, i might be getting a headache myself, no beta we die like zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaolina/pseuds/Chaolina
Summary: Kai has a headache. Maybe Jay can help ?
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Plasmashipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff that actually started out as angst to get back at someone and in the middle of writing it I realised I turned it fluffy so I scrapped that entirely and came up with the current one-shot :)  
> Enjoy ! Don't hesitate to leave comments they're usually the highlights of my day  
> (Also English is not my first language so feel free to point out mistakes so I can correct them and improve !)

"Kai, you're practically sleep-walking. Just go to bed already," Jay said softly, concern in his voice, to the mess of a red ninja walking aimlessly around the dimly lit living room. It was rather late in the evening, so they were the only ones left in the room.

Kai groaned. "Can't. Headache," he said before flopping on the couch. "I'm so tired but it's keeping me awake."

Jay put down his pencil and put away the blueprints he was working on before grabbing a water bottle and sitting next to Kai.

"Did you drink enough today ?" He asked, giving him the bottle.

"Obviously." Kai responded. Still, he took a few sips of water. "Also took some aspirin but it's not working." He put a cushion over his head before letting a loud frustrated scream.

"You look like a mess." Jay commented with a chuckle.

"Oh gee, wonder why," Kai answered back with clenched teeth.

"Maybe... Maybe you just need to relax for a bit. C'mere." The freckled boy grabbed his teammate's cushion and put it on his lap. "Put your head on it."

Kai smirked. "That's gay."

"Shut up. Don't make it weird." Jay was hoping Kai couldn't see the very light blush coloring his cheeks. "My mom did this to help me sleep. Trust me."

"Fine. I've got nothing to lose anyway."

Kai did what he was told and laid down on the couch, his head resting on Jay's lap. He smiled. "This is comfy."

"Um, I might need to touch your hair for the next part. Can I ?" He asked hesitantly, knowing how Kai usually hated having his hair messed with.

"Uh, sure. But don't mess with it too much." 

"Okay. Close your eyes."

Kai's eyelids fluttered shut and Jay gently put his fingers against his teammate's temples. In circular motions, he rubbed with a little pressure the side of his head. Judging by Kai's smile, it was working.

Jay then switched to the top of Kai's head, and so on, until his breathing was light and steady.

Gently, he pushed away a strand of hair from Kai's forehead, gazing at his peaceful face. His skin was soft, and the warmth emanating from him made Jay feel fuzzy inside. Although, he couldn't be certain the heat wasn't coming from himself.

It was the first time in a long while he'd seen Kai so relaxed. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world everyday and Jay had started to think that's just how Kai was.

But no. The fiery ninja could also look calm and peaceful. Jay liked that. Kai deserved some rest once in a while.

Glancing to his right and left to make sure no one else was in the room, a mischievous smirk grew on his face. Kai's hair was soft, when it wasn't covered in a ton of hair gel. He played with it a little while, stifling a chuckle when it tickled his palms. Yeah, it was childish but he always wanted to ruffle it up ever since Kai told him he couldn't. 

It was nice.

He stayed there a few more minutes, not moving, before a thought crossed his mind. What if he... Kissed him ? Just on the cheek. Nothing weird, right ?

He shook his head and blushed. Hard. No, it was weird ! What kind of idea was that ? Where was it coming from ? He doesn't like Kai like that.

Then again... No one was here. And once he'd done it, he'd see that he didn't feel anything remotely romantic. Just a platonic friendly kiss. The idea would leave his head and he'd go back to pretending it wasn't sitting in the back of his mind for months. Good plan.

He made sure they were alone one last time before bending over, his shadow covering Kai's face, the red ninja's cheek resting against the cushion. As he was about to kiss the other one, Kai suddenly turned his head and Jay managed in a split second to avoid his lips and kiss his nose instead.

The freckled boy let out a relieved breath. That was close.

"You missed. Your lips were supposed to touch mine, you dumbass."

Kai's voice froze Jay in place. 

"W-What ?" He stuttered, panic and confusion seeping in. His face was now a deep red hue.

"I said," Kai started again, opening his eyes, "that you missed my lips. Dumbass."

"Y-You mean- You were awake all this time ?" 

Wait, that meant-

"Yep," he answered, popping the 'p'. "I know you played with my hair, ruffling it and all. But don't worry. I'm willing to forgive you if you do something for me."

"Really ? What ?" 

It's the first time Kai wasn't mad at someone who touched his hair. Jay was panicking even more now, even forgetting about the almost kiss. What was he gonna make him do ? Clean his room ? Do his chores ? Make him go on all the missions Kai didn't want ? What-

"Kiss me properly this time."

Jay's train of thought stopped and his cheeks grew hotter. He looked at Kai, who was now blushing himself and not looking so confident anymore. He looked so cute !

The freckled boy broke out in a fit of laughter, the tension melting away to make place for relief. Kai looked at him, a confused and flustered expression on his face.

"You don't have to make fun of me..." Kai muttered, red as his gi, sitting up straight and standing up to leave.

"I'm not ! Just- Come back here, you pain in the ass..." Jay grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch next to him. He put his hand behind the red ninja's neck and drew him closer with a smile, their noses almost touching.

Closing the few inches separating them, Jay locked lips with Kai in a gentle kiss. They stayed like this for a while, smiling against each other's mouth.

The butterflies in Jay's stomach were fluttering everywhere, and the freckled boy wondered how he ever lived without this feeling before. No way this was platonic. And... He was okay with it.

They pulled away from the kiss, both their minds still a little fuzzy but very satisfied with how everything turned out. Their faces were still hot but they didn't mind. It felt nice. 

"So, your headache ?" Jay asked in an attempt at filling the silence before he'd start laughing nervously.

Kai paused for a second then answered within with a big smile. "Completely gone. Thanks, Zaptrap."

"You owe me now !" The freckled told him, sticking his tongue out in a fake offended pout.

The red ninja smirked and put his arms around the smaller one, trapping him in a warm hug. "Does another kiss sounds good ?" He asked, stifling a laugh at Jay's flustered expression.

Jay hid his face against Kai's chest and answered, his voice muffled.

"I'm listening..." 

The red ninja chuckled. He could tell from the sound of his voice that Jay was smiling.

They suddenly turned their heads towards the hallway, where irregular footsteps sounds followed by a very tired Nya appeared.

"Either you guys tone it down or you both go to sleep. Now." There was murder in her eyes. They both swallowed audibly and nodded. There was no arguing with Nya when she was this tired. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Good. Thanks. And congrats, I guess. I'm going back to bed." She wobbled back to her bedroom, the boys behind her in the hallway.

A few more chatter and giggles came out of Jay's room that night, but the joy emanating from them the next morning softened the others' sleep deprived expressions. 

They got teased about it, obviously, but luckily not enough to give them a headache again.

It was really nice.


End file.
